


Pretty Fits

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Something goes awry when the crew stops in port, but not for who you think.





	Pretty Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My first fanfic, be gentle but honest. Hope to make into series.

  
Author's notes: My first fanfic, be gentle but honest. Hope to make into series.  


* * *

Pretty Fits

## Pretty Fits

Pretty Fits Chapter One

"Sweetie, don't get upset. It just takes a little patience, and...creativity on your part." Inara reached her arm to circle around Kaylee's shoulders and pull her close as they walked out of Inara's shuttle. 

Kaylee sighed, "I know, Nara, I just get so tired of doin' all the work."

"Well, maybe we can find you something pretty in St. Albans. A little shopping to get your mind off of the whole thing." Inara flashed a bright smile and Kaylee couldn't help but smile broadly right back.

Kaylee and Inara made their way down the catwalk and toward the kitchen.

Most everyone was already settled in their seats passing around the food. Mal at the head of the table as always, looked up at them as they entered and grinned. "Well, ladies, glad you decided to join us. Not up to any mischief I hope."

Kaylee grinned at the captain, "No, cap'n, just havin' a little girl talk."

Jayne grunted and dove into his food barely looking at anyone. Simon looked at Jayne with distaste and then looked over at River who was on his right. "How are you doing, Mei Mei?"

Today hadn't been the best of days for River. Most days she was quite enough and only spouted her disjointed vernacular in small doses, but today she seemed to rant every few minutes. 

"It's not associated. Parts can be parts...and whole can be whole...the whole can't sustain without the parts...need bonding agent.." She continued to mutter inaudibly, rocking slightly back and forth, seeming to use her fingers for reference.

Simon stroked the back of her head and sighed, and Mal eyed River carefully. 

"How is she, son?" Shepherd Book asked of Simon, his voice laced with concern.

"I've given her what I can today. She doesn't seem to be responding to any of the medications I've tried. I had thought she was becoming more lucid, but-"

At that point Jayne belched loudly and Simon turned and glared at him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jayne," Mal interrupted, "best be getting the gear ready. Mule won't run `less it's prepped." Mal stood from the table and took his plate over to the sink. "Zoe, you go ahead and contact Thayer. Tell him we won't be long and to have that merchandise ready. Wash, you get this bird landed somewhere outta the way." 

"You think we're gonna have trouble?" Wash asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just got me a notion to not stick out is all." Mal turned and left the dining room. 

As everyone else started to disperse, Kaylee asked Simon, "Simon, weren't you hungry, you didn't even touch your lunch?"

"Oh, " he said as if he hadn't even noticed it was a meal time, "Um, I've just been preoccupied with River today." 

"If you want I can save you a little something, case you do get hungry." Kaylee's voice was full and hopeful, wanting to help Simon.

"No, thank you." Simon said as he quickly walked away to follow River out of the room.

Inara touched Kaylee's shoulder as walked by, and when she reached the door she turned around and with a little glint in her eye said, "How about we work on that creativity."

Kaylee cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. "Whatcha got in mind?"

* * *

Jayne, Zoe and Mal were in the cargo bay loading up the mule with various supplies and River stared down at them from the catwalk. 

"Girls givin' me all kindsa willies Mal. I'm thinking we outta look to fixin' that, `fore she gets it in the wacked up brain o hers to do some damage." Jayne punctuated his sentence by slamming shut the rear hatch of the mule. 

Mal looked at Jayne and then at River. And then out of the corner of his eye he saw Inara and...Kaylee? come out of her shuttle. Inara, as always, looked stunning but Kaylee, well, Kaylee was dressed up her own self. She was wearing one of Inara's dresses, it was a pale pink, but it was far from the dress she had worn on Persephone. It clung to her body in all the right places and flared out in all the others. It looked to be made of a very fine silk. Inara had curled her hair and swept it up into a very attractive bun, letting a few tendrils fall free. Kaylee had even managed to not only be grease free, but she was wearing makeup.

"Well, now." Mal said and raised his eyebrows.

At his staring Jayne and Zoe looked up at the women as they walked down the stairs. Zoe smiled and Jayne leaned into Mal, "Definitely ain't no sheep." 

Mal walked over to them as they met the cargo bay floor. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Now who is this Inara, and where is lil' Kaylee?" Mal couldn't fight the grin that spread over his face. 

Kaylee smiled from ear to ear, "Whaddya think, cap'n? Ain't it just the purdiest dress?" She twirled a little and did a little curtsy.

"Dress is fine enough lil' one, but I don't think it's the dress folks'll be lookin' at."

Kaylee ducked her head and blushed deeply.

"What you wearn' something like that for?" Jayne asked confounded. "S'just St. Albans."

"Nara says a lady don't need an occasion to look pretty." Kaylee huffed and poked out her chin.

"Well you certainly look beautiful Kaylee." Zoe wasn't one for compliments, but the look on Kaylee's face would have made her say again in a heartbeat.

"What do you two ladies plan on doin' in such pretty fits?" Mal had a hint of skeptism in his voice.

"Just a small shopping trip, Mal. Nothing to worry over." Inara lightly guided Kaylee around them and towards the cargo bay doors. 

"Oh, Nara, I forgot to check the port press regulator! It'll only take me a few minutes." Kaylee moved out of Inara's grasp and started to climb the stairs rapidly, looking a little awkward in her lavish dress. 

"Be...careful, Kaylee." Inara yelled up to her. Her words falling on deaf ears. 

As Kaylee rounded the corner River watched where she had just been and smiled. 

* * *

Simon had been looking for Kaylee. She hadn't been in the engine room or anywhere else he had looked for her for the past hour. He had intended on asking her if she would mind watching River while he went into town for some medical supplies. Knowing that she couldn't stay out of the engine room for long, Simon went to check again and when he reached the door to the engine room what he saw made his jaw drop. Kaylee was there standing on her tiptoes fiddling with some controls high up on the ceiling. His eyebrows shot up of their own accord and he stared up and down the length of her. She was wearing a very fitted dress and her hair and her eyes and her...with the...and...wow. Simon shook his head and blinked rapidly walking towards her. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but she quickly moved from him and hefted up her skirt so she could squat down and mess with the controls. Simon's eyes widened unbelievably big and his eyes practically glued to her bare legs where she had moved her skirt up. He stood frozen in place unable to move or have any clear thought process whatsoever. 

* * *

In her haste to not keep Inara waiting, Kaylee fumbled with the controls, making sure that everything was set as it was supposed to be. Sure is a pretty dress, but I wouldn't mind a little breathing room. As she stood and turned quickly she smacked head on into Simon. Simon stumbled back and caught himself on the engine. 

"Ow." Kaylee said matter of factly.

"Uh...um...I was just...I wanted....I wanted to see what you were up to." Simon said lamely.

Kaylee tried not to laugh at his obvious discomfort. "Oh. Inara and me are going shoppin'." 

Simon cleared his throat and tried to regain some semblance of propriety.

Without thinking he said, "And you need to look like that to go shopping?"

"Like THAT?" Kaylee's face contorted in confusion and then anger. "What do you mean like that?"

She crossed her arms in front of her and looked up at him expectantly with her lips pursed together.

"That not what I...I wasn't trying to say...what I mean to say is-"

"Let me stop you there, Simon. If you don't like the way I look that's fine, but at least keep it to yourself."

She pushed past him and left the engine room quickly. 

Simon's face scrunched up in confusion and his mouth lay gaping open. He thought to himself, I am just not good at this. He moved his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose and then ran his hand through his hair.. Not good at all.

* * *

Kaylee made it down to the cargo bay in record time.

"Mei Mei what's wrong?" Inara asked worried about her. Kaylee upset was not something Inara liked to see.

Kaylee shook her head and tried to smile. "I don't wanna talk about it. Can we go now, please."

Inara eyed her warily and said "Are you sure, honey? You don't look like-"

"No, I'm shiny Inara. Let's go. After all, I got all dressed up."

Inara could tell that the last sentence was said with not-so-well concealed sadness.

She knew it wouldn't take long for Kaylee to tell her everything, she just had to wait for Kaylee to be ready. Which in Kaylee's emotional turnover rate would be in about five minutes. 

They made their way out of the cargo bay the same time that Mal climbed up into the mule with Jayne and Zoe. Jayne smiled and loaded his gun. "Let's go get rich."

No sooner had the mule pulled out of the cargo bay than Wash walked up into the now empty room.

"Where'd everybody go?"

Shepherd Book walked into the cargo bay slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Need anything in town? I should be able to pick up a few things after I drop off the post."

"No thanks, shepherd. I'm just going to sit here and pine for my wife." Wash said with a huge smile on his face. 

Book nodded and walked past him, but he could have swore he heard Wash say "...would have been nice if she said goodbye..."

* * *

River sat on the couch across from the infirmary with the most intent and far away look on her face. 

"River," Simon called to her from inside the infirmary. "I think this one will help with the nausea."

"It's cold...so cold. Taste of metal...metal and more...metal makes her nauseous. "River stood and walked into the infirmary.

* * *

"Kaylee, sweetie, Simon just has trouble. He has so much to worry on." Inara tried to console Kaylee as they walked through the shop full of wonderful fabrics and various odds and ends. 

"I know, Nara. S'just sometimes I feel like givin' up is all." Kaylee ran her fingers delicately across a lush dark green fabric. "This one sure is beautiful, ain't it?"

As Kaylee ran her fingers across the fabric Inara noticed the two men at the counter staring intently at Kaylee. "Sure is." 

They meandered throughout the store for a little while longer and Kaylee noticed a store at the end of the block set back a ways that was more mechanically inclined. She looked at the store and then at Inara. Inara noticed her looking and smiled. 

"There's another store that I'd like to go see. Why don't you go have a look in that one?"

Kaylee brightened and said, "Thanks Inara, I won't be too long."

Inara headed for the store that was about three blocks in the opposite direction and Kaylee walked towards the store that was all full up of goodies. 

There was one salesman in the store and he was preoccupied with another customer so Kaylee was more than happy to peruse at her leisure. There were various parts of shapes and sizes littered across two large tables and there were parts hanging from the walls. Kaylee made a mental note to ask if he would deliver several parts to Serenity. Don't wanna go messin' up Nara's pretty dress.

After about three minutes a group of four or five men walked in, looking all manner of intimidating. Kaylee was used to big burley men, but this lot just screamed trouble. She looked to the salesman as he said, "Yeah, I've got that one round back, here I'll show you." 

The salesman and the customer walked out the back entrance to the store. 

Kaylee decided it would probably be best to go check on Inara. As she moved to leave the store two of the men blocked her path. 

"Well, what's a pretty thing like you doin' in this kinda `stablishment?"

Kaylee tried to move around him, "Excuse me, please." She was getting a little more than nervous. 

The biggest of the two moved aside and in a faux gallant manner outstretched his arm and bowed slightly to allow her to pass. As Kaylee exited the store she could hear the salesman around the side of the building. I got time to ask him now. Might as well. She moved around to the side of the building and she saw his back as he rounded towards the back of the building. She followed him quickly, but when she reached the back of the building no one was there. Kaylee scrunched up her face and turned to leave. As soon as she turned she saw the group of less than respectable men. She felt a lump rise in her throat. 

The largest one, who looked to be the leader, smiled in a way that sent shivers up her spine. "Got to thinking' you might make some fine company."

Kaylee's eyes widened in fear and she started to shake.

To be continued in the next installment. 

By all means, comment, comment, comment. I welcome any suggestions for editing, or plot bunnies...etc. Please.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I best be goin'." Kaylee said her voice quavering only slightly.

"Goin?" One of the men asked, "Why you got no where to be that'd be better than with us." He was tall and lanky and had a very distinct and pungent smell to him. That smell got in Kaylee's nostrils as he sidled up right next to her, way too next to her. 

Kaylee moved from him and tried to walk away from the men but they blocked every route she tried. So instead she tried a bluff. "My husbands waitin' for me." She tried to indicate closeness by gesturing with her hand. " I best be goin." 

However, the hand gesture may have done more harm than good, cause her whole arm looked like it was going to shake right off. 

"Aw, now sweetie, we ain't all bad." The leader of the group started to walk towards her and she backed up into one of the other men. 

And then everything went black.

* * *

Mal shook Thayer's hand and nodded his head. "Nice doin' business with ya."

Thayer reminded Mal of Simon in that `every hair on his pretty little head has it's place, and dirt is my enemy' kind of way. Mal thought that was about all that this `business man' had in common with Simon.

"And you." Thayer leaned his head over to his man who had just come up to whisper in his ear. After the man had apparently relayed news of some import, he nodded curtly at Mal. "Well, I've got dealings of my own to see to. I'll send you a WAVE about that job we discussed."

Mal shook his head and turned to leave. Zoe, never more than a foot from Mal's side, followed close behind Mal. "You think that was on the up and up, Sir?"

Mal snickered and turned his head to Zoe, "Been a good long while since bein' on the up and up mattered. Wouldn't ya say? Jayne! Let's go." 

Jayne had been overtly flirting with the scantily clad girl at the bar. "Aw, Mal. Just a minute."

"Now, Jayne." Mal said with a mixture of annoyance and humor.

Jayne tossed back a shot and grabbed the girl, kissing her full on. When he let her go, he nodded his head, and said "Well...thanks." He put his hat back on and moved to follow Mal and Zoe. They exited the bar all squinting from the sunlight. Mal held up his hand to shield his eyes as he handed Jayne a piece of paper and some coin. "Jayne, this here's a list of things we been needin' for a while now. See what you can get here in town and drop it off at the ship. After that, you can have a little free time. But you keep low on the radar, hear? I don't wanna have to come bust you outta the local jail."

"Yeah, Mal." Jayne grabbed the coin readily and was gone before Mal could say another word. 

"Sir, I'm still feelin' a little more than cautious about Thayer. He's way too high scale for a small little moon like this." Zoe always held her tounge unless she really felt that womanly intution kickin' in. And it was in high gear today. 

"I gotta take the jobs we can get. He may be too high scale. But I don't wanna know anything about his scales. Long as hims can pay, I'm gonna get the coin I can."

"I understand, Sir, I just-" 

"You worry too much. Wash has been harpin' on me for more `an a month now for some quality time with his wife. You go spend some time with that husband o yours and let me worry on the fanciful scales."

"Alright, sir, just...be careful around him." Zoe looked at Mal like his own mother did when he used to get into trouble. Mal smiled. 

As Zoe started back to the ship Mal noticed Inara through the window of shop across the street. Mal stared openly at her for a few seconds and started to walk towards the shop. Halfway across the street Mal heard a commotion coming from about a block down. 

"Tzao gao. Jayne!" Mal muttered under his breath and headed for the noise.

All the racket was coming from the general store. Mal walked in to find a girl huddled on the floor, two men lying on the floor across from her and a man being held up against the wall by...Shepherd Book. 

"Huh." Mal walked up to the shepherd. "Didn't think I'd find you causin' all this ruckus."

"Nothing to be concerned about, Captain. These gentlemen," Book released the man and said heavily "were just about to bid this lady a good day, and be on their way."

The man scurried around the shepherd and ran from the general store. "Miss, are you alright?" Book walked over to her, stepping over the other two men to help her stand.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much. Folk around here got a bad habit o' disappearin'. I'm right glad you came in when you did." She left the store hastily and Mal turned to the shepherd. 

"Don't that book `o yours say something bout doin' harm to another?"

Book smiled at Mal and said, "I used a little creative interpretation. But I do think we shouldn't stay on this moon for longer than we have to. Like the lady said, wouldn't want anyone disappearing."

Mal looked out across the town. "No we wouldn't." 

* * *

Simon closed the door to River's bunk and headed for the kitchen. In his obsessive state, worrying about River, he hadn't eaten hardly anything and now his stomach was taking it out on him. He put on some water for tea and rummaged around the cabinets for something edible. As he settled on some packaged protein he heard Kaylee's voice from earlier. "If you want I can save you a little something, case you do get hungry." 

Simon ripped open the package and gave himself a swift mental kick. After he had prepared his tea and sat at the dining room table, Wash walked in wearing only his boxers and a tee shirt and went straight to the cupboards. He did a little maneuvering, and his hand pulled out of the cupboard holding an apple. He nodded and grinned at Simon. "Pays to have a wife onboard. Even if she does exhaust the hell outta you. Wash said as he bit into the apple and winked at Simon. He plopped down in the seat across from Simon.

Simon smiled and shook his head slowly. "I should look into it."

"I bet Kaylee'd be more than willing to hide you a few apples here and there." Wash said pointedly.

Simon let out a long sigh , " I can't...talking to Kaylee is difficult...I can't-"

"Form full sentences and sound like a human being." Wash filled in the blank.

Simon continued on as if Wash had said nothing, "I can't offer her what I don't have. And right now I don't have a whole lot."

"Kaylee is a big girl Simon. Sounds to me like you just need to work on your juggling skills." Wash stood up and left the dining room happily eating his apple. 

"Juggling." Simon said as he took a sip of his tea, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Pretty Fits**   
Series Name:   **Pretty Fits**   
Author:   **GypsyLife**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **19k**  |  **12/18/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, Inara, Jayne, Simon, River, Book   
Pairings:  Traditional canons   
Summary:  Something goes awry when the crew stops in port, but not for who you think.   
Notes:  My first fanfic, be gentle but honest. Hope to make into series.   
  



End file.
